Zombie Alliance
Alliance Experts Alliance Members |eastern_sea = Alliance Experts Alliance Members |southern_border = Alliance Members }} Organization Zombie Alliance is a super force which is spread throughout the five regions, its main headquarters is in Eastern Sea, with a branch in each of the other four regions. Constituent Zombie Alliance was not an organization that was only formed from Mortal Zombie or Immortal Zombie members but also covered Mortal Gu Masters that was not a zombie. The Mortal Gu Masters that joined Zombie Alliance, for the most part, are cultivators of Dark Path, raising zombies, commanding zombies and even transforming into zombies temporarily. Status Almost all of Zombie Alliance's members are composed of zombies and their higher-ups are Immortal Zombies. For the most part, Immortal Zombies are Gu Immortals who reached the end of their lifespan and had no choice but to turn into zombies to prolong their life. Most Immortal Zombies battle strength often can't compare to normal Gu Immortals. Naturally, there are exceptions. Zombie Alliance's branches were weaker than the respective region's super forces. But the headquarters at Eastern Sea was a level stronger than the native super forces. Confidential The Zombie Alliance's branches that were spread throughout the five regions were actually subordinate forces of Shadow Sect. Many Zombie Alliance higher ups were not even aware about it. This secret was hidden in the deepest parts of Zombie Alliance. Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance's main headquarters is located at Yellow Spring Sea. Background Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance was very powerful forces compared to other Zombie Alliance branches. Its level also stronger than even the super forces of Eastern Sea. In Eastern Sea, the Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance was very domineering and rampant in their actions. They blockaded several large sea regions and controlled large numbers of resources for themselves. Thereby maintaining and developing their strength, making them become even more domineering to others. Members Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance was different from the other Zombie Alliance of the four regions. Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance had a huge force and surpassed ordinary super forces by a margin. The Eastern Sea Zombie Alliance headquarters not only had many Immortal Zombie experts, but it also had living Gu Immortals. In most cases, the living Gu Immortals had lower statuses than Immortal Zombies Northern Plains Zombie Alliance Northern Plains Zombie Alliance's main headquarters is located at Dark Flow Giant City. Western Desert Zombie Alliance After the ending of Volume 4. Shadow Sect's subordinate force, Zombie Alliance, was destroyed. Although the Western Desert Zombie Alliance no longer exists, but there still many resources were left behind, especially in the deep within Translocation Desert. Origin * Zombie Alliance has existed since long ago, and reportedly it appeared in the Medieval Antiquity Era, three hundred thousand years ago. * Originally, one of the purposes for Zombie Alliance's establishment was to help each other to research the method to regain a live physical body. Trivia * Zombie Alliance is just like what its name implies, it is an alliance of zombies.